Some known motorcycles have a drivetrain that includes a transmission coupled with an engine, and a drive shaft coupled with the transmission and a rear wheel of the motorcycle. The drive shaft, transmission, and rear wheel are coupled with a plurality of bevel gears. Other known motorcycles include a drivetrain having a transmission coupled with an engine, a drive sprocket coupled to an output shaft of the transmission, and a driven sprocket coupled to a rear wheel of the motorcycle. The drive sprocket and driven sprocket are coupled by an endless chain or an endless belt.